He came back to her
by angiehodgins
Summary: This story is sort of an AU. Harry left after the last battle, leaving everything and everyone. The title tells the rest!


He came back to her

Okay, so her life hadn't gone quite the was she had wanted it to. She had a great job that paid well. She had friend's and a flat of her own. Most would say her life was perfect for a single twenty-five year old woman.

Rolling her eyes at the thought she closed the door of the flat behind her. She hated going home to an empty flat. Well that is if you didn't count the cat. She longed to have a man coming home from work to the same place at night. They could talk over dinner. Maybe watch a movie or some telly after. Then in bed she would have someone to curl around. Someone to hold her back.

Kicking off her shoes she tossed her brief case aside and made for the kitchen. She wasn't hungry but she could do with a drink. Opening her fridge she pulled out a small bottle of juice and closed the door. Hitting the button on the answering machine she expected it to be salesmen. Not many people she knew even knew how to use a phone.'

"Honey, it's mum. Your father and I just wanted to remind you that we're leaving for vacation on the fifth."

Rolling her eyes again she leaned against the counter. "I remember mum." she mumbled as she opened her juice.

Giving a beep the machine began to play a second message. "Um… Hermione… It's Harry. I'm back… Well I'm staying at the leaky cauldron here in London for a while."

As the message ended Hermione struggled to swallow her mouth full of juice. Harry was back. After seven years, Harry was back. Just managing to make the edge of the counter she set her juice down and straightened. Looking to the clock the bit her lip. He'd called at five. It was only five forty five.

Thinking quickly she moved through her flat. She'd have a quick shower. Put on a nice dress and go to see him. He was one of her oldest and best friends. It was only a coincidence that they had had something once and that she still loved him. She was just happy he'd called her.

Entering the leaky cauldron Hermione didn't hesitate to make her way to the bar keep. "Excuse me. Could you tell me what room Mr. Potter is in?" she questioned. When he gave her a dirty look she rolled her eyes. "I'm Hermione Granger. Would you like to see my driving permit?"

Leaning forward against the bar the man eyed her. "I remember you. You and your cat. He hissed, making her jump. "Room three, Top of the stairs, second to the left."

Turning quickly Hermione hurried up the stairs and to the door marked three. Taking a deep breath she lifted a hand and quickly rapped on the door.

At the sound of the knock at his door Harry turned from his bed and headed across the room. Opening the door he stared out on Hermione. He forgot what to say. How to speak. She hadn't really changed. Her hair was less frizzy and her feathers' were a bit deeper. But it was still her. "Hermione." he finally managed to say.

Smiling lightly Hermione smiled. "You called… and you know me I was so excited that I had to come and see you now." she admitted true to her style. "You're not busy are you?"

Shaking his head Harry stepped back from the door. "No. I'm not doing anything. Come on in."

Stepping in Hermione turned by the window and looked back to Harry. His hair was shaggier. He was thinner but still muscular. Then he smiled. He was diffidently her Harry. Taking her bottom lip into her mouth she looked at him quietly for a long moment. Then he chuckled. "Are you… You know, back, back?" she finally asked.

Nodding lightly Harry moved toward Hermione. "Yeah. I'm back and the first and only person I've called has been you." he admitted.

Taking a deep breath Hermione closed her eyes. "Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that?" she breathed.

Taking Hermione's waist in his hands Harry pulled her close. "For as long as I've waited to say it." he breathed back.

Opening her eyes she locked her brown with his green and sighed. He'd come back. To her. Leaning in she's the one that closed the distance between their lips. She'd waited too long for this kiss. Far too long.

FIN


End file.
